Fallen Thoughts
by SlowFade
Summary: A smile. A wink. That's all it took. Too bad his arrogant attitude was a different story. Inspired by Man in the Moon. (B-day presents requested by vampygurl402 for Arashi Wolf Princess)


**AN: This was a request/challenge. Any mistakes forgive me. I don't have a BETA and I really don't have time to edit at this point. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Inuyasha**_** nor **_**Man in the Moon**_**. **

_**One-Shot**_

_**Fallen Thoughts**_

_**Author: Slow Fade**_

_SPLASH!_

T**he water sloshed around her naked body.** It was about time she relaxed. It was July year 1949. It was raging hot, sometimes Kagome wished she walk around in nothing but her undergarments.

Not only that but her mother, sister—Kagome included—had just arrived back from a two hour service in church. She hated church. She was always forced to go, she would have rather been with her father who went out of town to drop of supplies. But no. Its not as if she hated God, she hated listening to the preacher. He always made it seem so complicated and besides she was a free spirit.

Continuing her swim she started to think of her opposite. Her _perfect_ sister Kikyo, a lovely and charming nineteen year old. She was the perfect reflection of what a "good" daughter should be. Kagome loved her sister with all her heart but sometimes she wished she was like Kikyo. Prim, proper, and all the boys in town practically swooned over her. People would get the two sisters' confused since their physical appearances were so much alike. But they could tell the tomboyish Kagome from the lady-like Kikyo.

Kagome ducked her entire head down beneath the water. That's when she heard another loud splash from above, she quickly rose to the top of surface. "What are you doing!" she screamed.

Thank God she had long hair. The raven tresses covered her C-cup breasts. But she couldn't even think of that right now. The young man in front of her was completely beautiful, almost unearthly. His chiseled jaw, platinum blonde hair hanging to his shoulders. But his eyes. Those eyes were so different. Almost a honey color with specks of hazel. All in all he was magnificent. The most magnificent man she had ever seen anyway.

"Me? What the hell are you doing in here?" he retorted swimming away from her.

"This is private property you jerk!"

"I'm aware of that. It means you're trespassing, now get out and go entertain yourself with your ragdolls, or I can just drag your scrawny self out of here." He threatened.

Her brown eyes widened at his threat. Her lips tightened in a thin line. "You wouldn't dare."

"One…two…" he stuck up his second finger ready to say 'three', but she instantly gave in with a scowl.

"Turn around and close your eyes!" she demanded. He still looked on. "Do it, damn you!" she screamed angrily.

With a sigh he quickly turned around in the water.

While he turned she quickly swam to the ladder climbing up and ran behind the bushes. He turned around catching sight of her fleshy rear end, before it completely disappeared behind the shrubs.

The girl was a spitfire. So he added to the heat. "Why are you hiding behind the bushes? You don't have anything to hide, girl." He smirked.

She peeked from around the bush and stuck out her tongue before running away.

* * *

**That man was impossible! **It had been three weeks since the day she had encountered him. She couldn't stop thinking about the man with the handsome face but sour as hell attitude. Just the thought made her itch with irritation. The girl exited the house beginning to throw a gingham cover over the wooden table. She wished she was her big sister right now, who was currently on a date with the county's biggest blabber mouth. But instead she had to stay at the house preparing for guests she didn't even know. Apparently her parents knew the unrevealed guests.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she heard the laughter. Then she heard her father call her name. She came from behind the house and walked slowly to where her parents stood.

She turned her attention the beautiful lady. Short black hair in a bob hairstyle, and she wore a pretty yellow floral blouse.

"Oh," the woman cooed, "this is your daughter? I swear she shot up like a weed." The woman said jokingly.

"Yeah. It's been sixteen years." Kagome's mother smiled softly, petting Kagome's hair softly. "They grow up so fast."

"Tell me about it." As the other woman said those words a young man in a sleeveless shirt walked up towering over the woman. "Everyone this is my son Inu Taisho. He just turned nineteen a few weeks ago." The woman introduced.

Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing once more. _It was him. _The only difference? His hair was tied at the nape of his neck. She noticed his eyes narrow a fraction before shifting uncomfortably. She said it once she'll say it again. He was a total jerk.

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Kagome." Her father raised his brow.

She sighed and shook Inu Taisho's hand. "Nice to meet you too…I guess." She hissed the last part.

"Well anyway let's get this party started." Kagome's mother chuckled leading everyone to the back while Kagome and Inu Taisho followed in tow.

"So _little _girl I see we meet again," he taunted, "you should smile more you know that?" he continued.

"I'm not a little girl! I'm sixteen years old." She hissed.

"My goodness." He teased.

She turned to face him. It made her feel small when she had to look up in his eyes. His six foot one frame easily towering over her five foot four. "You're not much older. Eighteen?" she spit back.

His face turned hard with anger. "Nineteen."

"_My goodness._" She retorted.

They both rolled their eyes and stopped talking to each other. At least they could both agree on something. They positively one-hundred percent hated each other with every being in their body. Looks are so deceitful. She would have thought good looks came with a kind heart. But as usual she was completely wrong. She continued to chew her gum with a loud smacking noise hoping to irritate him.

"Kags can you cut that out?" her father scolded. "And we're going to need more ice to make the ice cream."

Kagome folded her arms.

"I can go." Inu Taisho offered.

"Well thanks Inu Taisho," he smiled, "Kagome go with him so you can show him the general store."

Kagome bit back an angry huff. Of course she would have to go with the biggest ass on the planet. And the general store was a few miles away. _God help her. _

She had to stop the butterflies from flying in her stomach when he mockingly winked at her.

One thing she knew for sure. She would be thinking about that for the next three weeks. She called it a fallen thought. A hopeless, romantic thought that could never be helped.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading. This was requested by vampygurl402 for Arashi Wolf Princess' birthday which is originally on the thirtieth of this month. Have a good b-day! Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
